Ribbons, honorary medals, and other insignias are typically affixed to the lapel or breast of a uniform using one or more ribbon supports. The ribbon, medal, or insignia typically has a bar-shaped or otherwise generally flat holding or underlying structure, and the ribbon support assembly typically consists of one or a spaced-apart pair of retainer spikes projecting rearwardly from the back surface of the holding structure which are intended to penetrate through the fabric of the uniform and have their points retained in brass fasteners or clip holders positioned on the inside surface of the uniform. The ribbon is thus retained on the outside surface of the uniform without the support assembly being visible.
However, such ribbon support assemblies have the disadvantage that the ribbon, medal, or indicia may often sag or appear to be loose, particularly if it has a substantial weight and/or the length of the spike(s) is long in relation to the thickness of the uniform fabric. Plastic shims or spacers are available from military clothing and other stores, but are inconvenient to handle and assemble on the uniform.